Reclaiming humanity
by LordFrieza
Summary: Taking place in both the Justice League unlimited universe and the Spawn the Animated series universe that appeared on HBO.


_**Reclaiming humanity**_

_**Chapter Introduction 'Blackhole Sun'**_

(Rat City - New York - Universe S1997)

The sounds of gun fire erupt from down inside of the alleys. Violence was always a part of the universe here. A constant battle between good and evil, and the prize is always souls for the taking. Through the years the mafia enforces, Cyborg hitmen, and even heavily armed drug dealers had been witness to the vast chaos that filled the alley. It seemed that the ancient brick and now loose asphalt that comprised these alleys drew in the unwanted, and the violent. The very power of this place had drawn in the newest spawn. And with him had came a new level of trouble.

"What the hell do you want?" Spawn growled at the violator as he merthfully danced around a newly dead gang banger.

"Funny I remember you askin' a question like that so long ago! And I remember my answer! It's not what the hell I want, but its what does hell want with you! Face it Spawny old boy you are a killer! A Killer born and bred and this seeking out your humanity is a pile of shit that smells worse than three week old Pizza." Violator said as he lifted a slice of pizza with maggots and mold growing on it.

"Mmmmmm Cheese my favorite." He said as he bit down on it.

The sound of the maggots crunching didn't seem to bother Spawn as he looked at the fat little clown. To underestimate him again would be a mistake. While in his human form the Violator wasn't too threatening in his true demon form he was almost an unstoppable monster. So Spawn did what he usually did in this case. He brought up an older style revolver with each bullet marked by the sign of the crucifix. It hurt him to carry it, but it really hurt the Violator when one of them struck him. He fired the first shot and it slammed into the Violator knocking him off of the church roof.

"Stay out of my sight you ugly little shit." Spawn said softly almost to the wind.

"He will be back." Came old voice of Cogliostro.

"I know... He's like a cock roach." He answered as he turned around.

"Have you made a decision? I know you said you said you where reclaiming humanity, but how are you doing it?" Cogliostro asked.

"I am doing it as Al Simmons. That's who I am, and who I will always be." Al said as he looked at the old man.

"I know that, but if you truly want to reclaim your humanity you will have to be ready to pay for it. Magic, any kind of magic comes at a price. I will help you, but I fear you may not like what this price entails." Cogliostro said as he walked with Spawn toward the cemetery.

They walked past the ancient and crumbling tombstones. The people that were buried here often didn't have the money for nicer markers, so the cheaper ones made of concrete would fall apart after a few years. As they walked further back they came to the santuary of the old man. A large mortuary that appeared to have seen better days. The owner of the business had left Cogliostro in charge and paid the old man in cash. As they walked deeper into the business Spawn saw a room that was pitch black. They walked inside and Cogliostro began casting a spell to find the answer for the man he had come to consider a pupil.

"Why have you awaken us Cogliostro or shall we still call you Merlin?" An ancient voice said from inside of a purple mist.

"I have called upon you to find the price for Al Simmons to regain his humanity." Cogliostro said.

"The price is high. It is not his soul, because his body is composed of that. It is however his links to this world. We will set events in action that will bring about his quest to reclaim his humanity, but he must give up everything here." Another voice said.

"Wanda..." Al said as he slammed his fist against the wall.

"It is the price..." The first voice responded.

"Take it, or remain a hell spawn." The second voice said.

"He shall take it." Cogliostro said as he agreed for Al.

Al began to say something when the mist began to swirl around him. He felt a choking sensation and suddenly everything blurred the same way that it had when his necro flesh had saved him the first time. He stood uncertainly for a moment and felt the cool air rush around him. He was back in the alley, but it seemed different. This alley didn't have the same power as Rat City. He moved forward and heard the similar chorus of the night. A woman screaming in fear, and the laughter of a brutal man.

He wasted no time and headed toward the sound his own primal instincts compelling him to right this wrong. The moment he arrived he saw the woman surrounded by three men. The terrible sound of a knife plunging into her side came to him and her whimper afterward. His eyes narrowed and the chains that was part of him came to life. Without a second thought the first would be rapist was lifted off of the ground. He screamed as his back arched hard and suddenly his spine ripped from him.

The crimson rain fell in huge drops and splattered on those below them. They looked up in horror as the chains let the would be rapist fall and his life ended completely. The other two began to run, but soon they were snatched up as well. The one holding the knife felt his own blade plundge into his heart, but something kept him from dying. The face of the creature got closer and he began choking on his own blood.

"Oh god the bat... The fuckin' bat!" The rapist said.

"But I have a little message for you to tell all of your buddies. These alleys are mine now. Tell everyone you know to stay out, and little man understand that I'm already dead. So I'll be waiting on your sorry ass in the afterlife as well." He said as he dropped him.

Al watched as the man crawled off most likely to die in pain. He turned toward the girl who was whimpering. Her black hair matted in sweat and blood. He watched as she moaned and knew that no amount of medical care would heal her now. He took a blade and slashed it across his wrist and held it to her mouth. She gagged a little, but after a few moments her mouth began to move as a suckle and she drank a few swallows of the blood that was offered. He pulled his arm away and the bright green of his blood dripped from her mouth.

She let out an ear piercing scream as her body began to heal itself. Suddenly black masses comprised of nerco flesh began to appear and change from the dark colors into a white color. He watched as her beauty increased and finally she stood. Her face looked angelic and she seemed to have an unnatural glow about her. He backed up as he realized he had just created another hunter.

"Hell Spawn... you have saved me, and more to the point you have given birth in a sense to me. I am connected with those that hunt you, but I wish not to. I can hear their voices screaming at me, but I am different than them." She said as she looked at him.

"My name is Al." he said as his eyes narrowed.

"I am Felica, or I was before my rebirth. I shall need a new name." She said as she looked at him.

"Don't think that I can help there." He said as he watched her suspiciously.

"You already have. I am Jade. The same as the hunter that helped you and protected you." She said as she heard more of the chorus of the night.

"There is much hunting about." She said as she ran toward the end of the alley and jumped.

Al watched her as she scaled the building as if it was the most natural thing that had ever been done.


End file.
